


The Light of The Night

by Kishire_Zangetsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day/Night AU, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not much drama but it's there, Rated C for Christophe, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishire_Zangetsu/pseuds/Kishire_Zangetsu
Summary: Yuuri has been Queen (King) of the Night for all time. The true ruler of the Sunelven people is reincarnated every so often, but while he's met every one of them, there is something about the newest incarnation, Prince Victor, that makes his 5,000 year old heart flutter. His friends are very much not helping either (not that they want to anyway).My interpretation is a bit different, but this is based off Beanpots' tumblr Day/Night au. They are lovely and you should all go breath in their direction.Title Change from "The Light of Day"((The dating of this website is strange but I started this fic January 14th and will update every few days. Hopefully I can figure how to fix it.))





	1. Perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> I...Hello there. Please ignore mistakes. I've no beta so...enjoy.

There were a many tale that came about from the legend of the unity of night and day. The idea of two polar opposites coming together in happiness and eternity was a story for the ages, and one that most elders sought to keep in tact for fear of a revolt once the truth came upon them. But the true story, the tale as old time itself, is something so beautiful that not even those who'd witnessed the story unfold aren't even completely sure whether it was more beautiful, than frustratingly long and more headache inducing, than an ancient love story has any right to be.

But as they say, the course of true love and all that.

\----------

It starts, unsurprisingly, something like this:

“Oh my stars you still haven't picked anything to wear for the ball yet?!”

The Earl of Stardom screeched in a tired midnight colored face the moment it stepped through the door, causing the owner of said face to sigh and flop head first into his elaborate four poster canopy bed. “Nebulas above, Phichit, please. I shall wear what I always do to these gatherings, my most regal attire and nothing more. Besides, who am I dressing for? You?” the man gave an exaggerated yawn. "Been there, done that as the humans say."

"Yuuri, are you sassing me?  Your best friend in the whole night? Who only wants the best for you as I've done so for the past 2 thousand years?"

"Phichit, if you want to help, hand me my Sun gloves so I can repair them. And the ball's not for a few days at that, anyway." Yuuri ran lovely jet black hair away from his face out of nervousness. "And it's not as though it'll be anyone I haven't met before, you know."

"Yes perhaps," the dusk star muttered, tossing clothes this way and that. "But for the first time in the nearly 30 years he's been alive, the Dragon Prince of the Sun Elves will be present!"

Yuuri dodged a flying mast cape. "And I have met every single incarnation of him before. Nothing has changed, Phichit. They became reincarnated while I...sit here and wait for year number 4947. That's just how it is, just how it's always been." He leaned over and gently worried the leaf of one of his precious Cala lillies.

"I know you seem to have an issue with being friends with those who're gonna die long before you but the least you could do is get laid."

"Phichit!!!" The midnight skinned man blushed hotly, white freckles gently dusting his pretty face. "I would never take advantage of someone like that. Besides," he began, a forlorned look on his face, autumn colored eyes cast downward. "No one wants to be reminded of their own mortality. Being with me would only make that worse for them..." He stood and put a hand to his heart, stroking the lily's petals once more.

"I mean, I'd be alright with sleeping with an all powerful being at least once in my life. I mean, fortunately for me I already have, but still." The brown skinned dusk star waggled his eyebrows at his queen suggestively, earning a twinkling spot of laughter and a swat on his bottom for his efforts. 

"Hm, even so...one day...you too will eventually..." Yuuri sighed with a sad smile, looking up through the window where the full moon was ever present. He glance over his shoulder with a gentle smile when he felt the easy pressure of the other's warm hand lying against his neck. "If it was meant to be, don't you think that by now it would have? I can't assume good things are gonna happen in my life just because I am the King of the Night."

"Tsk, tsk, 'Queen,'."

"Oh hush you silly excuse for a night light."

"Jealous raging flamer alert, all units report to the 2nd star on the right," Phichit mocked, getting a face full of dark blue fabric for his troubles. "At least wear proper military attire. You know, just in case some blinking dunce is dumb enough to roll up on you the wrong way."

Yuuri put his hand on his hips, pout forming. "Fine, but I get to wear my cloak over top of it."

"See, this is why you can't get a date."

The Queen of the Night blew a raspberry at his closest friend, but ran with a squeal as soon as said friend came after him with the ugliest cloak he had in his wardrobe. 

"We agreed never to discuss that phase again!!!"

"You agreed! I merely listened and plotted for the day I would finally get to use this!"

"YOU ABSOLUTE TRAITOR-"

\----------

"Ah but Yuri, you'll look so cute with the little kitty ears~!"

"WHAT IS THE POINT IN WEARING THE EARS IF I ALREADY HAVE A PAIR YOU DUNCE?!"

"Ah, you know you can't shift at the ball, why, you'll kill half the guests from fright."

"Good. Maybe then they'll stop trying to pet me." Grumpy green eyes glared at their master as the happy blonde slowly came closer with the dammed headband. "Victor if you touch me with those so help me Strata above-"

"You know, for the Keeper of Clouds, you are the worst fluffy thing in this kingdom."

"Fuck off, Mila."

The eternally happy Elven Prince spun around and squealed. "Mila! I'm so glad you're here! Which looks better against his skin, buttercream or slate grey?"

The redheaded Cloud Thrower glances at the beautiful snow white and black stripes aligning the Tigrenok's body, watching his fur stand up as he was examined. "Honestly, I think the baby blue would be even better."

"YOU BLOODY HAG-

The Prince gasped and clapped his hands. "You always know your brother best! What was I thinking, slate grey," he muttered to himself, tossing the offending headband to some corner of the room. He gave Mila a gentle scratch behind her droopy red and black ears, earning an appreciative purr, and bounded over to his closet once more.

Mila flounced into the bed next to her brother, ignoring his growl. "It's not for another few days, but I think you should pull out all the stops for this, my Prince. The guest list is astounding."

"Oh?" Victor's voice was muffled as he searched through his repertoire of cute kitty eared headbands. "Who all is coming again?"

Yuri sighed loudly, as though it had physically hurt him. "For the first time in like a hundred years, the people of the Night have been invited."

"Oh yes, them, indeed."

Mila glanced at Victor pointedly. "Yeah, your supposed best friend Chris, the Earl of Dusk will be there-

-"breathing all my dammed air, the fucking weirdo," Yuri finished.

"Oh yes, I have indeed missed him. Georgi will love seeing him again."

The two Tigrenok peered at each other in frustration. Mila cleared her throat.  "MEANING that the Queen of the Night, Lord Yuuri-

A loud crash came from the closet and the two tigers were on their feet in a second. Upon realizing their master was fine and just stupid, they settled back down. 

Victor struggled for a good few moments before his halo of platinum hair broke free from all the nonsense and he sighed dreamily. "Oh yes~ Yuuri will be there, won't he? I'm sure his beauty has only grown exponentially by now~"

"You haven't even met him in this life ye-OOF," the smaller creature let out as he was gently pushed off the bed. "WHAT THE FU-

"I hear he is the most gorgeous thing in the land, my Prince. One of the most brilliant minds as well. Also I hear he's great friends with the Earl of Stardom, as well as the Earl of Dusk, our dear buddy Christophe. In fact, his employ is mostly Dusk Stars. And he-

"And he's the most adorable thing this side of the Cosmos! And he loves dogs--specifically poodles! And his favorite food is this thing the Night calls Don of Cats!"

"Katsudon you dumb motherfucker..." Yuri mutters, crawling back on the bed. "Stalker much, dickhead? Next you'll tell us his favorite son-

"Noooooon~Te ne andareeeeeee~~!" The blond sings, spinning beautifully in a circle. "And no, while I do not indeed know his favorite song, he was indeed present at the...presentation of the play 'On Life and Love'! He gave it a standing ovation! Oh, how wondrous he looked clapping his beautifully delicate hands covered in white! The proud blush of moonlight freckles that looked like a constellation upon his perfect face!! And that smile!!!" Victor melted in in a heap atop the odds and ends from his closet. "My heart grows five sizes every time his name graces my ears...~"

"Quick Mila, keep saying it maybe he'll die of spontaneous combustion." The prince merely blew a kiss in his direction with a wink. The Fairy Tigrenok leapt across the room with a roar and grabbed the nearest object in an attempt to smother the prince.

Victor gave an 'oof' and landed on his back, but not before shoving the blue cat ears he found on his aggressor's head. "Soft kitty, cute kitty, little ball of fu-HEGK!"

Mila shook her head as she watched her master entertain her younger brother, musing about how either completely disastrous or wonderfully enchanting the night of the ball was going to be. A thought struck her heart and soon she cackled, rubbing her hands together.

There was a pause as Victor and Yuri stopped to glance at the sound. Mila coughed and shrugged her shoulders, red hair bouncing.

"Why not send him some flowers to let him know your interest. The Earl of Dawn should be able to help you," she offered nonchalantly. 

"Georgi couldn't find true love if it bit him on the di-AAAAH-" Yuri flew across the room after being tossed immediately. 

Victor beamed at his darling pet guard.  "MILA! You beautiful genius, I love you so much, that's why you're my favorite!!!" He leaped in a grand jete over to her and attacked her sides, rubbing her exposed belly when she fell back on the bed in laughter. "Yes I shall get him flowers! Everyone loves flowers! And our dear Georgi, who is a master of the heart, can help me pick which ones so that they'll be perfect! Ahh~! Who's my favorite Wyvern Tigrenok? Did you know that it's you? Cause it is!!!"

Yuri glared half in disgust and half in jealousy, but blinked large hopeful eyes at his master when Victor reached over and picked him up as well, love and strength showing in those sun kissed sinewy arms.

"And you're my favorite Fairy Tigrenok, yes indeed. So sweet and soft my babies are!"

As though called simply by the sound of cooing, a large beast flew in through the ornate open french doors to the balcony and bustled all three of them off the bed, knocking over a tall golden lamp.

"And there's my most favorite baby of them all, yes you are, yes you are, you giant beast!!! You're going to help me pick flowers with Georgi aren't you? Yes you are~!"

The Tiger siblings shook their head at their Prince practically being mauled by the horrendously large but entirely loving and gentle three headed monster known as Makkachin, guard dog of the Day.

\---------

"Um, Chris?"

"Indeed, mon cher?"

"What...where...is this one of those 'prank' things humans are so fond of?"

A single eye the color of the ocean against sunset blinked open at his lord with amusement. "Well, Yuuri, you tell me what you think. After all, this is an extravagant bouquet for something as mere and unjustified as a prank, wouldn't you say~?"

The Nightone's blush only grew as he took stock of the beautiful bouquet laying harmlessly on the table closest to the bookshelf. "But...but-

"Oh honey, just accept them for the gift that they are and move on. It's not so surprising that you're wonderful enough to receive gifts from some admirers, is it?" With a lazy groan, Chris stood and sauntered over to the flowers and gently picked them up. "Oh my, blue roses and ice buds. How pretty."

"...I-ice buds?"

"Hm-hm. They only grow in the Sunelven kingdom, the royal line being ice witches and all that. Whomever sent these to you must be quite taken with you. These aren't cheap." Chris blew at a bulb and smiled gently at the way it wiggle toward the warmth.

"Oh! That explains it! They can't be for me then."

The blond nearly face planted into the nearest solid object. "I-what?"

"No one I know would go to such lengths to get me some pretty expensive flowers. You and Phichit would have just given me some regular flowers. And no offense to Minami or Emil, but neither of them can really afford such luxuries since they keep SPENDING THEIR MONEY ON SWEETS FROM SARA'S CONFECTIONARY." The brown eyed man yelled the last part and glared at the door, where scurrying could be heard down the hall. He gently took the bouquet from Chris and smiled at it. "Whomever these were meant for must be very special indeed. How lovely."

Chris blinked in both sadness and disbelief, reaching out to take the proffered mound of plants when prompted. "Yuuri..."

"Have them sent back please. I think the palace should have an idea of whom they belong to. That way they can get to their rightful recipient. I hope they love them. They are indeed absolutely gorgeous." Yuuri walked over to his window and leaned on the sill, smiling out at the stars he'd hung above.

Chris nearly screamed at his Queen, but rather than risk execution, he merely sighed. "If only you knew, my Lady."

"I heard that. It's 'Lord', gosh darnit," the man laughed, shooing his servant away.

A long golden tail swished in agitation, merely reaching to curl around the door handle and pull it closed behind it.

\---------

"Darling! It's been too long since I last gazed upon your visage! To what God do I owe this blessing-

"You just saw me yesterday, Poppi, cut the drama."

Georgi blinked and lowered his hands from his chest with a frown. "Whatever is the matter, dear Earl of Dusk? What has happened that has you..." It was then he noticed the bouquet tucked gently in the curve of Chris's sleek tail. "He...rejected them? Dear gods, Victor's literally going to die, I can see it now-

"Georgi now isn't the time-

"--'Gasp! Yuuri doesn't love me? How could I ever go on? My only love has broken my heart beyond repair! Surely the only path for me is DEATH-

"GEORGI."

  - and then he throws himself into an active volcano," the teal eyed man finished, throwing himself to the ground with a flourish.

Chris was helpless to let out a giggle. "That sounds like you that time I didn't accept your necklace."

"Those were my own teeth! It took weeks for my gums to recover!" The Earl of Dawn leapt up and stalked over, poking the feline in the chest. "And it wasn't an accident, you literally threw it in the garbage."

Chris gave the other a cheeky grin. "Yes, *accidentally*. And quiet yourself, they grew back in like a day. Though who can tell, considering you have *three rows of them*."

Georgi simply smiled wide enough to make Chris laugh before biting at the blond's ear lightning quick, earning a wonderful guffaw and causing the ocelot Nymph to leap into the nearest tree. "At least I'm not a coward like some scaredy cats!"

"At least I didn't throw myself into a volcano!" Chris laughed and grabbed an apple blossom from the tree and three at the shark.

Said shark caught it easily and neatly devoured it in one impressive chomp. "I did *not* throw myself into a volcano!"

"No you just threw yourself off a cliff. Now I know where Prince gets his extra-ness from." The blond tossed the bouquet from his tail into his hands and used the lightly speckled appendage to hang from the tree.

"Victor is a DAY older than me!" Chris smiled as he heard the other approach him. "And I *leapt* off the cliff for love. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing to my ears, after all," he finished, coming to face the man upside down,  gently taking his face in his hand and nuzzling his nose.

Chris purred loudly, taking one hand to pull the other into what soon turned into a full blown snog. After a few minutes (and some lightheaded giggling on the Nymph's part) Chris curled his body around the thin tree seductively before righting himself to lean into Georgi's open arms. "So."

"Yes, my lovely minx?"

"Which one of us is telling Victor?"

A moment of silence passed before they both sighed.

"Strength in numbers and all that," the teal eyed man shrugged. "We're both going to be thrown into volcanoes when little Yuri discovers someone rejected his master."

"As long as it's the same volcano, doll. Free falling sex sounds interesting."

Chris trilled happily when the shark playfully attacked his neck while one hand grabbed his tail.

\---------

It is often said by smart and clever people that the best solution is often the most obvious one.

Let it never be said that one Prince Victor of the Sunelven kingdom is either smart or clever.

\---------

"Of course he didn't want them, look at these tiny little things! He deserves so much better like, like...the Belgarus of the Night People! He'd enjoy those of course, he made them!"

"Strata above, Victor, those flowers are large enough to house whole families. He does not deserve *anything* that big. And I think you're missing the point here."

The blond flipped through a picture book of blossoms Georgi had given him, concentrating on picking the perfect one, forked tongue sticking out. "And that would be-

"HE FUCKING DISRESPECTED YOU, YOU ASS. HE'S NOT WORTH IT - HOW DARE HE FUCKING *SENT THEM BACK* THE UGLY PIG-

A hand made its way to gently settle itself over the screaming mouth of the small Tigrenok. Said hand was entirely in danger of being ripped off by sharp teeth when a deep voice rumbled behind Yuri.

"Perhaps he's allergic, my Lord." A calm voice said, and the enraged pet guard immediately went slack in the newcomer's arms.

"...lies. Those were- who the hell's allergic to ice buds?" Yuri let himself be carried back to his favorite napping spot on Victor's settee, pouting slightly when a large gentle hand carded through his hair.

A shocked gasp lit the room as Victor jumped up, cape flowing around him in a flurry of movement. "Oh Strata above Beka what if I've hurt him?!" He gasped again, louder and much more dramatically. "What if he's DEAD?!?!?!" The prince threw himself to the floor and sobbed. 

Guard Knight Otabek blinked and went to walk over to his charge when a growl sounded behind him. He huffed, settling for kneeling by the chair and petting the Fairy Tigrenok. He waved a hand and a seemingly invisible force gently tugged at Victor's fur collar. "I doubt your Nightone's so fragile as to die from pollen, your Majesty. Besides, we'd have gotten word by now of such a thing." The stoic man went to continue but Victor had already swooned at the words 'your Nightone'.

"Give it up Beka; he's a lost cause. But if I ever see that pig I'll shred him and eat him myself." Yuri threatened, though the effect was lessened when he yawned loudly afterward.

"Perhaps my lord, you would fare better if you simply sent him something he would like. I hear that People of the Night do very much enjoy something called 'Tonkatsu'."

"Then he shall receive the most of this Timbuktu he's ever had in his life!!!!" The blond prince jumped up and pumped a fist in the air and twirled out the door.

Otabek ignored the horrid mistake in pronunciation and simply continued rubbing his hand against the base of Yuri's real ears.

\---------

"And then he was like, 'you'll never stop me runt' and I was all like 'well maybe not me but have you met my friend here?' And then pow!' Mickey takes em down in one blow!"

A violet eyed man grumbled and knocked the small multicolored pixie upside the head, stabbing a piece of strawberry. "Quit telling people that story. They'll think I'm nuts or something."

"You are nuts you crazy cake man." A blond woman with droopy eyes dodged the swat aimed her way and made her way over to the table, reaching down and planting a big one on her little brother's forehead. 

Yuuri stood and giggled, the sound causing the glass in the room to twinkle brightly. "Hello sister. How were the mountains? Find any good hunting spots for Evervultures?" He let out a soft 'hey!' when she ruffled his hair.

"A few. You know, as many times as I'm reincarnated, I still can never manage to convince you to hunt with me. Come on little bro, it'll be fun." She pulled out her seat next to Phichit and immediately leaned over and stole a blueberry from his plate.

"If I liked Evervulture enough to eat it then maybe I'd hunt it. But it tastes like...burnt turtle. Blegh." The midnight colored man stuck out his tongue, yelping when Phichit reached over and poked it with his fork.

"Yuuri you don't like anything. Like ever. You didn't even like those flowers prince Victor gave you."

There was a crash as both siblings fell inches from their seats after attempting to sit down. 

"Prince Victor sent you flowers?!"

"Those were from Prince Victor?!"

Michele and Phichit shared a look and both reached for their wine simultaneously. Emil nodded enthusiastically. "Yep yep, Minami here told me about it. Apparently the Earl of Dawn was trying to help Victor pick a good courting gift so that you would-

"A COURTING GIFT?!?!" Yuuri's face exploded into hues of while and yellow, mouth quivering and hands shaking. "He-I-there's no way, he wouldn't-

"Didn't you send those flowers back this morning?" Minami asked, cocking his head, a small spray of pixie dust erupting from the gesture.

"Oh my Galaxies, Phichit!"

"Yes my Lady?"

"Did you know about th-STOP CALLING ME THAT-about, about...th-WELL?!?"

The Earl of Stardom blinked, perfect eyebrows furrowed. "I'm...not too sure what you just asked, my Lady...?"

Mari sighed loudly. "Knew I shoulda stayed in the mountains." She looked up her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to return the sentiment? He is like, really handsome. And a Dragon."

"Bit of a dunce, though." Michele countered easily, pinching Mari's hand when she attempted to steal his sugar peach bun. He yelped when she kicked him under the table. 

"I think he's funny!" The manic fire pixie exclaimed. "Once he told a joke that had the Minister of Memories in stitches!"

"I mean to be fair, he had just accidentally tripped the Minister down the stairs but I think he's handsome and funny. And those flowers he gave you were stunning~!" The sugar plum fairy smiled, ruffling the smaller pixie's hair before rubbing his own beard in thought. "Then again he is gonna die in like a hundred years...but he could be lots of fun...hey Mickey! Us and Sara should-

"Finish that sentence and choke." The violet eye man stabbed his fork in the blond's direction, but squawked when Mari finally managed to steal his bun.

The Nightone fiddled with his own cuffs, a light blush on his face and he unconsciously bit his lip. He looked over at Phichit, who had been waiting patiently at the table. "P - Phichit?"

"Yes, Lord Yuuri?"

Yuuri wailed, flailing his arms. "What should I do?!"

"GO TO HIM YOU BEAUTIFUL FOOL!" Phichit jumped up and gesticulated wildly. "Ask him to save you a dance at the ball, thank him for the flowers, SNOG HIM LIKE HE'S NEVER BEEN SNOGGED BEFORE-

"Alright lover boy that's enough. I think you broke my brother." Mari pulled Phichit back down into his seat and gestured at Yuuri who's face was so white it had turned yellow. "Are you gonna return his gift or not, Lil one?"

All eyes fell on Yuuri and he panicked, running out of the dining room, ignoring the calls of his name from his family. Once he reached his chambers, he shut the door and sagged down to the floor.

If he didn't return it, it was a sign of disrespect. But he'd already returned the flowers! But...He could..do something...Prince Victor did seem like a nice boy when they accidentally met when the latter was only seven. He had been so sweet that he broke a black light lantern and Yuuri had been taken with him immediately. He knew Victor would grow to be kind and just. He doubts he even remembers Yuuri. Although... Really, he does deserve a present of some sort...

Yuuri slapped both cheeks and rose, dusting himself off. He caught his reflection in the large mirror at the opposite side of the room and willed his ugly blush to dissipate. 

There was a gentle knock on his door before it cracked open slightly. 

"...my lord?"

Yuuri glanced at Minami out the corner of his autumn colored eyes and knew instantly that the others were hovering behind him. "Minami, you are my fastest pixie, speed entirely unparalleled."

Minami swooned from the praise and a loud crash could be heard from beyond the door. The Nightone shook his head in amusement. "I need you to send word for me."

"And where shall I be sending it, your Majesty?"

"Tell Prince Victor I'd like to meet with him before the ball, if he'll accommodate me."

A loud "YEEEEEEESSSS" could be heard in the hall, though Yuuri suspects it was a combination of Phichit and the little woodland creatures that seemed to follow him around as he heard one set of large feet and the patter of scurrying ones running excitedly.

"Michele and Emil."

The two guards were kneeling in front of him in an instant despite their embarrassment of eavesdropping earlier. "Yes, my Lady?"

Yuuri narrowed brown eyes at them but laughed anyway. "Will you accompany me to the land of Sun Dae? I would like to experience the Sunelven kingdom and its people with my own being."

"And the Prince, your Majesty?" Emil asked, peering up through blond lashes, eyes changing from their steady honey color to an uncertain dull blue.

Yuuri blushed again, smoothing his hair back. "I have a duty to repay his kindness, do I not?" He retreated further into his chambers and waved a hand. "Thank you. That will be all for now, lovelies."

Emil giggled at the nickname while Michele merely grumbled. Playing matchmaker was not his idea of a good time.

Chasing Mari down the ornate hallway after she tripped him immediately upon exiting the room was, though.


	2. Oh? My, my.

Victor smoothed down his dress shirt for the nth time before fluffing his collar again. He cleared his throat and gazed into the mirror. 

"Why, hello there Lord Yuuri. What a pleasant surprise, I'd have never thought you to be one to gallivant across the country simply to visit little old me~" he shook his head angrily. "No, that makes it sound like he has nothing better to do. E-hem," he began again, this time with a stern expression. "Night King Yuuri of Pandemonium, an honor it is to meet-wait is it 'king' or 'queen'? I don't want to offend him!" The blond whipped around to peer beseechingly at his best friend. 

Chris lounged delicately along the ugly grey chaise that sat in the corner of Victor's obstinately large powder room. His tail wiggled in the air and beckoned toward the other blond, an eyebrow raised in expectancy. 

Victor huffed a laugh and reached his hand into the bowl of Dae berries on the vanity, tossing a large bundle of them feline's way.

The agile tail caught the fruit in midair, hanging them slightly so Chris could pluck a berry at a time with his teeth. "He does indeed prefer 'king' but will answer to 'queen'. I have it on good authority that he really likes 'queen' in bed." The Nymph ignored the absolutely hellish glare pointed his way and ate another berry. "And also, try to stay away from using the words 'Pandemic' and 'Pandemonium'. They're actually quite offensive." The darker blond said pointedly. "It's just an old fashioned way of saying there's something wrong with us, the People of the Night, after all." The Earl of Dusk narrowed his eyes at the thought. 

"That explains why Yakov uses it."

"Yeah, when referring to *you*." He smiled when Victor chuckled at the thought. "You should know that Yuuri appreciates an honest heart. Just tell him you would like to get to know him better."

The prince put a finger to his chin in thought. "What does a five thousand year old being do for fun anyway, I wonder. Do you think he would like to-

The proud sound of trumpets cut off his thought as they sounded off a righteous tune, heralding the arrival of an important guest.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough, ah?" Chris merely continued to nip away at the treat while Victor scrambled to get ready, knocking over several things and stepping on Makkachin's large tails in the process. 

"How do I look?! Is my hair okay?! Should I wear something more casual - do you think he hates yellow-

"Victor." The prince paused and looked nervously at his friend. "Go. Be honest. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

Just then a knock sounded, and the door opened to reveal Otabek and Yuri, the latter actually wearing his proper guard dress for once. The Knight Guard, dark skin looking handsome against his knight's dress, nodded and held the door for his Majesty, his mighty pole ax gleaming in the light.

Victor cleared his throat and stood straight, his face changing from anxious to regal in a matter of moments. He moved to follow his guards out the door when Chris's tail gently rubbed against his hand in passing. 

"Also Yuuri blushes yellow when really happy so I think you're fine."

The prince's character broke immediately and he put his hands to his cheeks. "How adorable~~~! I must see this in person. Come Beka, Yuri! Another minute and I'll die without him!"

Yuri knocked his elbow against the taller guard. "Quick, stall him." He grinned when he heard a soft and startled giggle from above him, orange clothing flowing out behind him.

\---------

Yuuri curtsied gently at the Wyvern Tigrenok that greeted him with several other guards at the grand gate of the castle, ornate parasol tipping prettily with him. It was certainly a beautiful structure, he thought, flowers everywhere and a bright birdsong permanently flying through the air. He turned his head to smile at a collared dog and its puppies trotting along when he spotted some ice buds in a large bush to the right of the gate. An intense blush rose up from his belly to the tips of his ears and his grip on his parasol tightened in anxiety. 

He yanked his head in the opposite direction, only to catch Phichit waggling his eyebrows, causing him to let out a startled guffaw. "Why are you even here, Phichit? I left you to take watch over the palace!" The midnight skinned man asked, shaking his head with a smile. "Why do you always betray me?"

Phichit sighed like he was being berated by his parent. "Ugh, you sound like my mom or something! Which I mean...I guess you kinda are. Wow that makes the sleeping together thing kinda weird-

"PHICHIT!!!"

The mahogany skinned star merely waved a hand, navy and purple robes flowing with the movement. "What, you have to find some way to pass the time. And I left Mari in charge because I was *not missing this for anything*." The Earl of Stardom produced a book filled with midnight colored paper and a strange quill pen.

Yuuri immediately dropped the parasol and reached to take it from him. "Oh no, you are *not* etching anything in the sky, Phichit! Give me that you little *dwarf*-

"If by 'dwarf' you mean a 'white' one then sure, I'll take that compliment!" He danced just out of the other's reach, touching the pen to a page and instantly, Yuuri's nervous face in midreach appeared in a format of constellations across it.

"*Phichit*!"

"Pffffft..."

Yuuri stopped moving at the sound of the Tigrenok's laughter, turning and rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. He bowed, retrieving his parasol and offered his hand to her. "I - I'm sorry, your name again, young one?"

"Mila, my Lady," she smiled, bowing as well and taking his hand. She snickered when he raised a perfect black brow at her words and put her other hand up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I mean no harm, I simply wanted to know if it bothered you. I, too, occasionally enjoy being called 'Sir'."

Yuuri's face lit up and he smiled widely, reaching a gentle hand up to cradle her cheek. "You deserve to be called whatever you like, Red Prince."

Mila gasped in happiness at the sought after title, a slight tear coming to her eye and she towered over the Lord of the Night to hug him gratefully. "Thank you, Nightone!"

Yuuri struggled a bit to get his arms around her without dropping his parasol, but softly pat her back in return. "Please, just Yuuri is fine. I grow quite tired of the formalities after a while," he chuckled. 

An exaggerated gasp came from the gate, and the two separated to catch the Sunelven Prince clutching at his heart with a surprised expression. 

"Mila! My darling Tigrenok! My favorite little baby, are you *preemptively stealing my guest right before my eyes*?" He gasped again, platinum fringe bouncing slightly. 

Otabek blinked dark eyes behind him. "Sir, I think that was an oxymoron." He smothered a laugh with a cough when Yuri followed with '*He's an oxymoron*'.

Yuuri blushed hotly again, quickly removing his arms from the redhead's form, nearly smacking her with the parasol, and held it behind his cloak. The effect showed off his empire waist and the silver tassels hanging in a row from his left side, just above his decorated sword. "I - we-

The Prince gasped again, this time with a smile, and made his way over to Yuuri, causing the smaller man to startle, looking anywhere for an escape. Though he didn't find one, he did notice (with a bit of fond irritation) Phichit putting the pen to paper again. 

The raven haired man swallowed thickly as the prince came to seemingly loom over him, heart shaped mouth spread wide in a handsome smile. 'Was he always this good looking?' The Nightone thought to himself, blush changing from pearl white to star yellow. 

Victor gasped a third time, hands coming up to join each other in front of his heart. "You *do* blush the color of the Sun! How beautiful!" He reached down to pull his magnificent coat to the side, showing the rows of golden tassels across his chest. "Look, we match!"

Yuuri blinked big brown eyes at the prince's clothing before shyly smiling up at him. "S-so we do indeed, your Majesty."

Victor swooned internally and winked rakishly at the shorter man. "Isn't that just grand, Lady Yuuri?"

Pointedly ignoring Phichit's loud cackle (and the set of chuckles coming from the trees - really, Emil and Michele were the worst stealth guards ever), Yuuri let his small smile grow into a warm one, moving to let his parasol stand primly in from of him, hands gently shaking atop the handle only slightly betraying his nerves. "Indeed it is, Lord Victor."

The platinum blond gasped again, although quieter this time and smiled even wider. He reached for the other's foremost hand and bowed, bringing Yuuri's hand to his mouth and softly kissing his knuckle. 

The sound of someone retching mixed with the sound of pen rapidly hitting paper was lost on both Yuuri and Victor, too caught up in blushing at each other for entirely different reasons. 

\---------

"So the necklace changes with the phases of the moon? What an interesting mechanism!" Victor leaned forward as they walked, as if trying to take apart Yuuri's choker with his eyes. He then blinked and smiled. "You have a lovely neck, my Nightone~"

Yuuri choked and tripped over nothing on the floor, blushing. "Uh...th-thank you, my Prince?" He half asked, looking to Otabek for an explanation. 

The Knight Guard shrugged. "It's a high compliment amongst Elves. Which I may remind my Lord that, like me, Nightone Yuuri is not." He raised an eyebrow in Victor's direction, earning a sheepish but entirely unapologetic smile.

"What the actual fuck, Victor." Yuri made made a face at his master and threw his hands up. "Don't compliment him, the dammed pig gave back your flowers-

"EXCUSE YOU." Michele dropped from above and came to stand in front of the much smaller Tigrenok, violet eyes seemingly on fire. "You will show respect to your betters you little-

"Enough, dearest Michele." Yuuri shook his head at his shocked knight, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "We are guests in another's home, and I can understand why he would be upset at the notion. Which, um," Yuuri began, shyly glancing at Victor, blushing slightly. "-Is something I'd like to discuss when convenient, Prince Victor."

The platinum blond nodded with a small smile. "Of course, Yuuri." His smile widened at the other's blushing rising in color, but he narrowed his eyes when he noticed Phichit and Michele glaring his way. "Yuri, apologize."

The Fairy Tigrenok gaped. "Wh-

"Now."

"He doesn't deserve-

"Your name is 'Yuri' also? Oh my!" Yuuri's face lit up, a smile gracing his features. "How lovely, we're like twins!" The Nightone's gentle laughter made the glass chandeliers twinkle brightly. 

Victor swooned dazedly, only having eyes for Yuuri as he chortled, missing Yuri's screech of indignation. 

"TWINS?! How could I be twins with such a fat-

"Speaking of twins," Yuuri cut across the other purposefully, refusing to engage in conflict with such a young and outmatched spirit. "JJ tells me your doing very well, Beka. How do you like it here? It has been quite some time since I've seen you." Yuuri smile warmly at his former charge, gesturing towards the grand hallway in general. "This is a bit different than guarding the archives in Nightmuse."

Otabek smiled softly and reached a hand out, nodding when Yuuri gently laid his in it. "I quite enjoy being here. Prince Victor is very kind to me, and the townspeople are very accepting despite me being a Person of the Night."

"Good! I certainly hope this one is being good to my darling people." The shorter midnight skinned man gave Victor a playful look, the likes of which made the prince scoff, blush and giggle all at once.

The Fairy Tigrenok looked between the two Nightes in confusion. "Beka, just how do you know this hag?" He growled again at Michele when the man took a step forward with a menacing look.

Otabek laid his other hand on Yuri's shoulder in a calming action. "Yuuri made us on accident, but took good care of us when we came to be. He gave us everything we could've asked for." He nodded again, and laid the other Yuuri's hand against his cheek, which the man rubbed accordingly. 

"'Us'?" Victor asked, still smiling at Yuuri unabashedly. 

Yuuri looked to Victor to answer his question when a large object fell from the ceiling. The Nightone sighed tiredly, pulling his hand from Otabek to walk over and chastise the prone form. 

"Honestly, Emil, what purpose do you and Michele serve if you're *never* in the shadows? You silly boys." He leant down to offer a hand to what was now obvious to Victor a tall Fairy dressed in blues and whites.

Emil rubbed his nose. "Sorry. I just like hearing stories about JJ! They're always the best!"

Phichit raised a brow and handed the man Yuuri's parasol to carry. "And you couldn't listen from up there?"

"Oh! There was a bug that had way too many legs. Um. Sorry?" The sugar plum fairy laughed and clapped Phichit on the back before going over and hugging Otabek. "He won't admit it but your bro misses you quite a bit, buddy."

The Knight Guard nodded. "He does not know it, but I can tell from his letters. He's getting married soon. I'll be there."

Yuuri clapped his hand in excitement. "It will be a grand event. And your people are free to attend if they'd like, Prince Victor." He turned to smile at the other but nearly choked at the look the Elf was giving him.

"And am *I* invited to this gathering, Yuuri~?" He asked, leaning over the smaller man. He reached up to push a lock of hair behind the other's ear.

Yuuri screamed internally when he noticed Phichit etching the moment in his book. Externally, however, he cleared his throat and nodded sophisticatedly. " O-only if you'll do me the favor of being my - my p - plus one-

Phichit practically screeched in Yuuri's ear and stamped his feet excitedly, hand running across paper rapidly. 

Victor smiled widely, heart shaped mouth quivering with delight. "Of course, darling! But you'll have to tell me what flowers you like, since you sent the others back."

Victor meant no harm by it, but the off handed comment made Yuri and Michele both growl, Otabek and Emil shake their heads and Phichit simply smile evilly. 

Yuuri coughed. "About that, could - could we maybe-" he shyly placed a delicate hand on Victor's shoulder. "Could we talk about that-

"Welp, come along kiddos, time to head to what I assume is the kitchen and listen while I tell the story of how Yuuri accidentally made the only twin black dwarf stars in existence, and boy is it a good one! So, we're just sitting there doing literally nothing when Yuuri decided suddenly to..." Phichit's voice faded with the footsteps of everyone else as he ushered them down an open corridor (well, practically dragging Yuri with them) and spoke loudly enough to be heard down the hall.

Yuuri mentally promised to demote Phichit at some point as he cursed in his head, but his efforts were short lived when a strong hand took his and brought it to a pair of lips. He gazed stupidly at Victor as the other grinned stupidly back.

"You wanted to talk, my love?" The prince asked shyly. 

Yuuri squealed loudly in disbelief, causing Victor to startle and drop his hand. The midnight skinned man immediately grabbed the prince's hand again and looked around, blushing hotly. "Is there a place with a sense of privacy nearby?"

Victor vaguely nodded, woozy at the idea that Yuuri was purposefully holding his hand. "The indoor garden down the hall and around the corner-!" He gasped as he was strongly yanked in that direction, the warmth of Yuuri's hand filling him with joy.

He laughed as they ran together, the sound of the sheath of Yuuri's sword hitting the metal guard on the outside of Victor's leg, and their quickly moving steps filling the air. He laughed even harder when he heard the bright twinkling of glass, meaning Yuuri was laughing as well. The notion made them both breathless, like mischievous young children as they scuttled past door after door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify:
> 
> 'Dragon' is a title. Like Uncle Iroh, Dragon of the West from ATLA. Victor's got a forked tongue cause he's a fucking weirdo and I love giving him weird shit.
> 
> 'Nightes' refers to People of the Night.
> 
> 'Nightone ' is a title for Yuuri only.
> 
> 'Pandemonium ' is what Elves and humans originally referred to 'Nightmuse' as, and they called the people 'Pandemics' because it was thought that the People of the Night caused bad luck and trouble. Cause racism is a thing even in the nicest realm and apparently I fucking love discourse like an asshole.
> 
> 'Sunelven' is just the race of Elves who rule the kingdom of Sun Dae (most creative name ever hohoho), though not all of the royal family is elfin.
> 
> A 'Belgarus' is something I fucking made up that's like those giant bio - luminescent mushroom houses you see in every movie about faeries. 
> 
> Fairies have (intangible) wings while Pixies don't. 
> 
> Tigrenoks are literally half human, half tiger. There are several breeds like most humans and animals. 
> 
> Dwarfs refer to the scientific term. Those you can Google. 
> 
> I love you guys. *spins away*


	3. Catch A Tiger

Victor sighed to himself as he watched Yuuri marvel at the many plants that inhabited the inner nursery, pausing every so often to smile softly and run midnight fingers over soft petals. He looked so graceful, seemingly gliding across the floor as he examined each specimen. The platinum blond let his chin lay in his hand as he swirled the pointer finger of his other hand in a random pattern on the reading table beside him, stopping briefly only to heave another lovelorn sigh.

Yuuri truly was lovely, beautiful in every way that Victor could think of. His hair was a perfect shade of black, and with it pushed back out of his face, he looked like someone to be paid absolute attention to. His eyebrows were incredibly expressive, and his big round eyes were, in the prince's opinion, the perfect shade of cinnamon, like his favorite tea on a winter day. His skin was clear with the exception of a few scattered freckles that appeared as though they were constellations peppering the night sky. His flowing robes and ornate choker and sword only served to add to his beauty as a ruling figure. 

Yuuri reached a hand out to rub a finger against a large white, fuzzy plant with blue spots lining its petals, but squealed in excitement and drew back when it shook and slowly reached towards him. He turned to Victor in enchantment. "How delightful! What is this lovely thing? I feel as though I've seen it in a book somewhere..."

Victor waved a hand and immediately the plant curled in on itself, icicles forming along its leaves, surprising Yuuri with the sound of glass twinkling. It shook itself again and a mist of frost ebbed gently away from it, before it finally settled down. Yuuri turned back to Victor to catch him flicking what seemed to be frost from his gloved fingers. "Oh?"

"It's called an Iceling. It's become a favored companion amongst ice witches in the recent years. It's also where ice buds come from."

The midnight skinned man immediately blushed in shame, wringing his hands with a stutter. "I - I am so sorry about that, Prince Victor. I had no idea the flowers were from you at first. And I really thought they were for someone else-!" Yuuri exclaimed, chest heaving with anxiety. "I didn't mean to disrespect you or your people, I know that flower giving is an integral part of your history-

"So you would've accepted them, then." Victor stood slowly and gazed into Yuuri's brown eyes, icy-sky colored ones aimed in a piercing stare.

Yuuri fumbled his words and blushed star yellow, moving his hands to fidget with the threads of his robes. "Do you...remember the last time you gave me flowers, Prince Victor?" He glanced up shyly at the other's gasp, holding his breath. 

The blond smiled widely, reaching for Yuuri's hands with his own. "You remember me, Nightone?" The prince laughed brightly, shaking his head. "I was just a dumb child, I thought that surely you, with all your many duties and important tasks, would have forgotten me by now."

The shorter man shook his head with a small grin. "How could I forget the small gap-toothed child who was so remorseful for breaking a simple lantern he had stolen as he attempted to navigate Wellwish Woods?"

"But they're so special in your land!" Victor let go of Yuuri long enough to flail his arms. "I had no idea that you needed a special light to find your way throughout Nightmuse! I merely saw a single light at a random shop's stand in Malhaven and took it with me into the woods, but tripped and broke it against a tree stump! I cried for a week because I thought I had killed a star!"

Yuuri laughed brightly, the sound causing the Icelings in the nursery to chatter with the sound of twinkling snowflakes. "Didn't your Minister tell you about the lanterns? Or the woods?"

Victor shrugged, a rakishly attractive grin gracing his features. "To be completely fair, he probably thought I would never have a reason to cross over into Nightmuse. And seeing as how I had a reason that was an incredibly good reason, it was one he didn't care much for, so I can understand why he wouldn't bother." The blond reached to take Yuuri's hand again, making a soft noise of delight when the other man easily allowed him to. "Because of him, everything I knew about your world came from picture books and encyclopedias. I wanted to experience it for myself. I was glad to call Yakov to take his place when I ascended the throne. Thanks to him, I've since been able to find words to describe my feelings about my experience."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side with a smile. "And tell me, your Majesty. What did you think of my world? At such a young age, I imagine it was quite the shock to someone who had lived every second of their life until then in the light."

The prince shook his head. "I was expecting everything I had seen. It was you," he said, bringing Yuuri's hand to his lips with a pointed look at the man. "You, who shook my worldview. How could anyone so dazzling and breathtakingly beautiful while being of a mind to strike down any and all evil, be anything but a kind and perfect ruler? I had been lied to and I was immensely happy about it."

The Nightone coughed and gently withdrew his hand from the other's grasp. "I'm not that great. I suck at lots of little things, like making tea. I hate watermelon. My grasp of other languages is amateur at best," he continued, not cognizant of his beginning to ramble. "I can't stand spicy food, I sing off key when bathing, I'm *absolutely horrid* at dancing-

"I don't believe that. The way you seemingly skate across air is a vision I'd gladly be privy to at any moment if given the chance." Victor smiled at Yuuri's blush, waving a hand to silence any retort. "I shall decide what sort of dancer you are then! We shall dance together at the ball in a few days and I shall judge then if you really are the terrible ogre you say you are. And you shan't disagree with me when I make my decision after we dance!" He nodded his head, immensely proud of himself for being so smooth and creative. He made to give Yuuri a princely grin, but had the air knocked out of him when he caught the look on Yuuri's face.

The King of the Night gave Victor a saucy smirk at his words, a perfect eyebrow raised in suspicion. "*When* we dance? Is that so, *Lord Victor*?" With a starry blush still firmly coloring his face, Yuuri regally lifted a hand in Victor's direction, waiting. 

The Sunelven prince grinned with a mix of excitement and swagger, before moving to kneel at Yuuri's feet. He took Yuuri's hand in his for the nth time that day and brought it to his forehead. "May I have the courtesy of begging you for at least a single dance, *Lady Yuuri*?" He waggled his eyebrows and smiled wider when Yuuri let out an unsophisticated choke of laughter. 

"You can certainly beg all you'd like, but keep that up and you'll get more than a dance, Little White Prince."

Victor gasped and jumped up to hug Yuuri in joy, preening at the regal nickname. "I can't wait, my lovely Nightone~ It'll be the best night ever with you there with me~"

Yuuri shyly reached around to grip the back of the prince's grand coat, a goofy grin stretched across his face. "Flatterer."

"For you? Absolutely~"

\---------

"Well, they've been gone a while. Guess we can just continue this tour without them." Phichit waved a hand and turned to immediately scribble in his book, tongue sticking out in concentration. 

"Maybe Victor finally realized what a pig that Pandemic is and the idiot ran away in shame-OW!" Yuri held his forehead and glared at the violet eyed fairy next to him.

"Sorry. My fork slipped." Michele shrugged and pointedly grabbed another utensil, stabbing at his plate, only to realize that the piece of pie he'd received had disappeared. He turned to glare at the sugar plum fairy.

Emil shook his head and pointed at Otabek, chubby cheeks wiggling with the effort of holding food.

The Knight Guard sighed and reached across the table to cut Michele another slice of pie, before simply sliding his own remaining over to Yuri. The Tigrenok huffed but took the plate anyway, scooping the top with the cherry and chomping on it. 

Phichit laughed and jotted something else down. "Yuuri's not fat, silly kitten. He's just got a big butt. One for, you know, someone like Victor to grab."

The small blond choked on his bite of food and nearly wretched in pain. He shoved his plate away and practically flung himself out of his seat, stomping away angrily. Michele high fived Phichit under the table.

Otabek sighed at his small friend leaving the table rudely, merely shaking his head a bit. Emil noticed this and swallowed his current bite, waving a fork in the knight's direction. 

"So what's up with the little tiger? Does he have something against us or whatever? I've never met anyone who hated Yuuri before."

The Knight shook his head. "Yuri doesn't hate anyone or anything. He simply has strong emotions about Victor and wants the best for him. It was the Prince who nursed him back to health after he nearly experienced certain death after all."

Phichit stopped writing in his book long enough to glance at the empty seat. "Can you tell us what exactly you mean by that? Though I think I may have an idea."

The midnight skinned man sat up a little straighter. "The Sunelven kingdom is known for its...rare and exotic creatures, most of which are seen as 'holy' to some, but...'wealth' to others." He paused and reached for Yuri's plate, poking the fork into the slice of pie with a child like innocence unlike him. "Yuri had been stolen from his den, where his grandfather would nest Tigrenoks who had been orphaned. A number of them had been bought and sold on the black market, but Yuri was so wild and unable to be tamed even at his young age, that his captors had decided that they were simply going to end him for his coat and be done. Well, as his grandfather had been left behind due to his age 'ruining' his pelt, he made his way to the castle as fast as he could and begged for entry." Otabek's fist curled tightly around the utensil in a silent rage. "They had turned him away again and again. The King and Queen had recently passed, and as they had no children, there was an uproar about who would rule, so apparently they were in 'no shape' to make decisions about whether or not they had the 'time' to go and attempt a rescue for a creature that didn't even belong to the palace, or as I translated, didn't 'belong' to anyone who cared enough. The Minister of Memories at the time was a wretched old bat who had been trying to gain power over the Sun Dae kingdom for centuries, and often made things outrageously more difficult than strictly necessary, but of course, no one had any proof. Anyway," the man paused, letting his anger calm. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nodded in Phichit's direction. "Having been unable to receive help from the Sunelven kingdom, he made haste to another possible savior: the kingdom of Nightmuse. But not before one reckless, little confident elf had heard and decided he was going to help."

"That explains why Prince Victor was present at that time." The Earl of Stardom rubbed his chin in thought. "At the time, he'd made it seem like he'd just been wandering in, but that's an unlikely story. He must have followed someone who knew of the path bridging our worlds that avoids human civilization. But Yuuri met the old man before we found Victor in Wellwish Woods. We had been on our way to search the underworld ourselves." Phichit smiled brightly, teeth as white as snow. "We had taken two of our most precious warriors with us, but one ended up having stay back and guard the little prince before he did some other stupid thing."

Otabek nodded with a smile. "He was quite the handful. He kept touching *everything*."

Michele and Emil blinked in surprise and glanced at each other. "Are you older than prince Victor, Beka?" Emil asked, brown eyes changing to a confused grey.

"I am a star. I am older than many people. But I was inexperienced in combat, and though I longed to protect my Lord Yuuri, he too knew that I was still too much, too childish, and too reckless to do anything."

"So instead Yuuri and I took JJ with us. And he was very helpful about it too. Loud and obnoxious but helpful." Phichit gave Otabek a look and stage whispered. "You do know that you're Yuuri's favorite? We only took JJ because he was was a monster in a fight."

"I'm aware," Otabek conspired, a small smile gracing his lips. "This was eleven years ago, any animosity I might have had has since faded. Yuri was located and rescued from the seedy bandit town closest to Wellwish Woods, Malhaven, and returned to his grandfather."

"M-Malhaven?!" Michele exclaimed, leaping up out of his chair. "Wasn't that place leveled-

"Around eleven years ago~" Phichit sang, waving his pen in a random manner. "Yuuri was *not* happy when we found all those Tigrenoks. A lot of them were malnourished and...well..."

"After the chaos of the event, Yuuri returned with the small tiger and called the Moon to send him a Maiden to aid him in helping the children. But the Sun stopped him from doing so, sending their own Maiden, Lilia, to retrieve the children. They were, after all, technically citizens of Sun Dae, not Nightmuse. Yuuri and his Maiden, Minako, agreed that they would release them, but only if they would allow him to send someone with them to protect them. A guard, of sorts."

Michele cocked his head, gesturing toward Otabek. "And that was you, I assume."

Otabek simply shrugged while Emil happily nodded his head, grinning widely. "I remember the day you left! There was a party, and cake, and I think some sorta dance and...I was kinda young but it was awesome!"

The violet eyed fairy next to Emil frowned with a scoff. "That explains why you were so touchy-feely with him earlier."

Phichit wrote something in his book. "Someone's jealous." He ignored Michele's screech of indignation and paused in thought. "So they had agreed to let you come with them; I think Yuuri had explained it as a 'show of good faith and a peace of mind for himself'. I'm still surprised it worked."

"Yuuri has a way with words, I think. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he's still working from his deepest feelings." The Knight Guard smiled softly. "Sending me here was the best decision. I never would have met Yuri if not for my Lord."

"You're fond of the little firecracker, huh?" The sugar plum fairy smiled easily, stealing Michele's cherry right off his plate. "Now you have two 'yuri's' that like you! Must be nice!"

Otabek nodded, a handsome and uncharacteristic grin gracing his features. "Indeed it is."

Phichit jotted a note down in his book, ears twitching at the sound of silently moving claws as the feet they belonged to softly moved away from the kitchen's side door. "Victor made Yuri Keeper of the Clouds to keep him and his grandpa safe from harm when he gained the throne, right?"

"Yes. And he appointed a man named Yakov, one of the Sun's eldest Gentlemen to the position of Minister of Memories to keep a good working relationship with the Sun and its direct descendants. After all, Maiden Lilia and Yakov had once been bonded."

"That must be super awkward to deal with," Emil said with a cringe.

"Not really. They still very much love each other, despite what they say. And Lilia had a Tigrenok apprentice who looked out for Yuri and became one of his Throwers."

"That redhead from before. Mila or something, right?" Michele asked, slapping his companion's hand away the next time it reached for something on his plate. 

"Indeed. The three of us, along with the Earl of Dawn, keep Victor in check. The man is an impressive ruler and possesses a truly kind heart, but he does *not* often think things through before doing them. Like sending Lord Yuuri flowers with no card."

Phichit rolled his eyes. "To be fair, Victor could probably kiss the actual Nebulas out of Yuuri and he'd still be in denial and self-deprecating. That guy is the best but he makes my head hurt sometimes, heh."

Michele and Emil both crossed their arms and nodded in solidarity. 

"Speaking of the Earl of Dawn," the dark skinned man began with a smile. "I wanna ask him something. Could we be presented to each other?"

"What sort of something?" Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh nothing really. Heheheh..." Phichit clutched his book and smiled awkwardly. 

The Knight Guard shrugged and stood. "I don't see why not. Prince Victor is probably going to do the same as it's Georgi who normally handles the planning of festivities in this kingdom. We'll probably meet up with he and Lord Yuuri if we do."

"You know, you can call him 'Lady' like the rest of us. You're still one of us, Beka. It's okay," Emil offered, standing as well, cracking a few places in his back. He shuffled a few steps away when Michele did the same, flame red wings decorated with gunmetal grey immediately flaring out to shake themselves out of their state of numbness. 

The tall man nodded. "I know. I will never doubt that. It's really Christophe's fault I feel awkward saying it." The midnight skinned man blushed slightly, a darker shade of purple running across his nose.

"*Everything* is Christophe's fault," the soldier fairy groaned, pulling his wings back in and letting then vanish from sight once more. He cracked his neck and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on, the sooner we meet Georgi the less likely it is that we'll catch him, Victor *and* Christophe together with the Nightone."

Otabek wrinkled his nose. "*There's* a thought."

Phichit scribbled in his book again, wandering at the back of the group as the Knight Guard led them through the door and down a different hallway. His tongue stuck out as he tried to capture the sea green of Yuri's eyes from back when he was just a cub, looking up at his midnight skinned savior as he held him protectively, sword drawn and cinnamon eyes flashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear: Victor IS the reincarnated ruler of the Sunelven kingdom, he's just not related to the kingdom's royal line.The King and Queen who died were simply born into power, while Victor's family was just a well off line of ice witches who discovered their son's ability to control light. Think of Victor as the Avatar of his kingdom.
> 
> Yuuri, on the other hand, was made by the Moon himself, and cannot die, or even be killed by conventional means. The Moon loved Yuuri enough to give him a special family, with the night's most loyal Mist Workers as his parents and their warrior daughter as his sister. Yuuri shan't return to the Moon unless the Moon asks, but the Moon is a pretty cool dude with perfect hair who wants his little nightchild to be happy, so he's okay with Yuuri staying and helping mankind, human, elfin and nighte alike.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Sun looks at Victor sometimes and screams about her goofy baby and the mistakes he's made over 5000 years worth of past lives. She screams in general, really. Usually if not about Victor then about Yuri's lack of respect or Georgi's...um...issues.


	4. If Only...

The chair shook slightly as Chris purred loudly, leaning his head into Yuuri's touch. His tail waved hypnotically in the air and occasionally curled to tub against Georgi's cheek as the shark sat next to him, hand settled on his hip.

Victor huffed dramatically, arm crossed in a childish manner. "Always stealing my things. Why do I bother with these people? First Mila and now you two. Absolute betrayal. I am abashed at having known you." The platinum blond drew in a shaky breath and flung himself over Yuuri's folded legs. "Come, my beloved, away to some other place where no one will recognize your beauty and attempt an abduction."

Yuuri sighed with a slight chuckle, scratching delicate but powerful fingers against the Nymph's scalp. "A shame that would be. Why rob the world of something so wonderful?"

Victor sat up immediately. "You're right. No one in the world is blind enough to not see how positively exquisite you are. Not even actual blind people."

"I appreciate the compliment but I was talking about you." The Nightone smiled gently at Victor, raising a hand to his mouth to chortle primly at the other's excited gasp.

"As if he doesn't already have a large enough head. Now I'll have to plan parties around that thing so the guests don't get hurt." Georgi ducked the pillow aimed his way and pointed at Victor. "But I must admit your moping had been getting on my nerves over time so this is a slightly better alternative."

"Says the man who chased an elf for ten years because of how 'fate had destined their souls to intertwine for eternity'," a deep voice rumbled. Chris laughed when the Earl leaned down to bite at his ear.

Yuuri's face was graced with a slightly worried look. "Oh, did I upset you so badly? I had no idea, Victor, I'm so sorry-" he stopped in surprise when Chris's tail flicked against his moving lips. "Wha-?"

"Victor has been pining after you for literal years, Yuuri. You have no idea of the struggle-" the Earl of Dawn was silenced abruptly. 

"Yes Georgi, we all know just how much you like to exaggerate, heheh! It's what we love about-you-*most*--!" Victor's arms shook with the strength it took to smother the shark with the elaborately decorated pillow he picked up.

Christophe sighed loudly at their antics and used a boot covered foot to kick them both off the sofa. He curled into Yuuri, ignoring their surprised yelps and rubbed his face against the man's thigh.

The midnight skinned man laughed, bringing both hands up to scratch at Chris's fluffy ears. "So what Georgi is saying is that he had the pleasure of experiencing little gap-toothed Victor whining about how much he missed me? How I would have *adored* such a sight."

A strangled gasp could be heard from the floor, and then Victor was suddenly on his knees in front of Yuuri. "Ah, Yuuri, you say such wonderful things! Is it any wonder I was so sweet on you?" He leaned forward to press himself in a strange half hug along Yuuri's free side, fingers twirling around a stray lock of black hair. He grinned when he heard a gentle twinkling chuckle, shy but delighted.

Chris rolled his eyes and slid a bit across Yuuri's lap, angling to butt his head against Victor. "To be completely honest, it was something of a nuisance when he would whine about you, Yuuri. Always 'Nightone' this and 'future husband' that." The green eyed man ignored the squawk coming from above and simply reached to put Victor's hand on his head, purring when nimble fingers scratched gently at his roots. "It made me quite jealous you know."

"Jealous? I'm sorry Chris, I had no idea little Victor was so cruel to you. You've still got me, don't worry. I always had to deal with him taking my Earl on unsolicited trips around the world, after all. I can't believe I fell for that pretty face." Yuuri turned his nose up and away from Victor, leaning to the side to better pet Christophe. 

Victor ignored the jabs. "You think I'm pretty?" He asked, moving with Yuuri to lean on his shoulder and into his space.

Yuuri's face scrunched up with a blush, eyes directed elsewhere. "Um...I'd have to be blind not to. You're absolutely handsome, Prince Victor."

"And if I may say, you are as beautiful as the day is long, Lady Yuuri. You always have been."

Both Chris and Georgi followed with a long "ooooooooh", causing the two royals to laugh shyly. 

"Alright, no need to lie to my face." Yuuri waved a hand, but it was caught by the blond.

"I would never. My only hope in this life is to get to see your face as often as possible, my lovely Nightone. Is that so hard to believe?" Victor cocked his head at the other with a smile.

By now Chris had slid off of Yuuri and wiggled his way over to Georgi, who was still laying on the floor. They cuddled as they watched Victor boldly declare his affections as Yuuri grew more and more flustered. 

"This is actually quite entertaining," the shark admitted, reaching behind Christophe to grab the bowl of berries still present. He handed a bunch to the Nymph. 

"Wait till Yuuri hears about Victor cutting his hair because he wanted it to look like his."

"...This isn't the *strangest* love story we've experienced. So far anyway."

"Just you wait." Chris yawned and chewed daintily on a berry. "You'll get sick of them the same way Anya got sick of you."

"Low blow."

"Truthful blow. If they ever do get married, remind me to skip town. I don't need Victor's inevitable play by play of their relationship every day subsequent."

"I.e: Victor's long and arduous autobiography."

"I.e: Victor's verbal diary of their sexual escapades."

A loud choked off squawk came from above them and the sound of Yuuri stuttering through denials filled the air of them room. Chris caught Victor's eye as the prince leaned over to peer at the cat on the floor before winking in an exaggerated manner.

Chris cackled lowly and covered his face with his hands. "Who am I kidding? I need to witness *every moment* of this nonsense with my own eyes."

Georgi merely popped another berry in his mouth as he watched Victor whisper clearly inappropriate nothings to Yuuri, causing the midnight skinned man to blush and stammer excessively. "I think I could charge for tickets for the upcoming ball. Want in?"

"You know it. Mama needs a new pair of boots anyway."

\---------

"I thought we were going to go see Yuuri and the others."

"Yes, yes," Phichit waved, turning sharply down another hallway, looking around determinedly. "But first, I remembered hearing about this artist who uses clouds to paint pictures. I want to meet them! Georgi and Yuuri can wait. Besides, I'm sure the four of them want to discuss their wedding plans alone."

Michele choked on air at the thought, swatting Emil away when the blond attempted to pat his back in sympathy. 

Phichit smothered a laugh. "Such children. I think the idea is marvelous. Now, on to find this artist!" He exclaimed. 

Otabek cocked his head as he walked beside the star, an amused look at his silly mentor on his face. "Do you have any idea where to find him though?"

Phichit puffed his cheeks and shrugged. "He's got to be somewhere in the castle at least! I need to know his secret to creating proper gradient. It would help me better record things in my book."

"Ah, then you're looking for Songboy."

The group turned to see Mila lazily stalking up to them, a piece of apple between her teeth.

"Songboy?" Emil asked. "What an awesome name! Does he write music too?"

"Not really, though he does like to sing when no one is present. And his name is Seung Gil. He's one of Victor's scribes." Otabek breathed through his nose with a slight chuckle. "He was once a Cloud Thrower but Victor found that he didn't really have the...personality for it."

"Oh and Yuri does? Though I will admit that he is a lot louder than Song is." The redheaded Cloud Thrower munched her piece of apple and threw an arm around Michele's shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know who the lovely woman delivering thorn apples from Nightmuse down by the pier is would you?"

Michele raised a brow. "Why would you ask me?"

Mila blinked and blushed slightly. "Well, I don't see many people with violet eyes around here; I was told it was a Pandemic trait."

Michele pointedly ignored her wording and crossed his arms. "It is indeed. Your point?"

Mila sighed in defeat. "Wow. Okay. Do you know the cute girl with the smooth hair and pretty eyes or not?"

Michele began to walk away. "Nope. Not at all."

"Then I can totally head back down and buy another apple right?"

"I'm not your keeper. Go for it."

"Yes! This time I can get her number!" Mila dashed back down the corridor and nearly missed her turn around the corner. 

It took a few seconds for Michele to register her words. "You-YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BLOODY DAEMON!" He began to chase after her, shouting obscenities the whole time. 

"Looks like fun! Wait for me, Mickey, I wanna see Sis Sara too!" The sugar plum fairy laughed and trotted excitedly down the hall as well, hands in his pockets and wings drawn, dragonfly-like appendages fluttering happily. They left a trail of powder blue dust in their wake.

Phichit blinked at the now empty spaces once occupied by his companions. He shrugged again, turning to Otabek with a smile. "Well Beka, just you and me. We can meet up with Yuuri and the others in a moment. I'd really like to meet this scribe."

"Certainly, Chita. I'd be happy to lead the way." The Knight Guard blushed gently as Phichit clapped happily at the old nickname, turning on his heel to begin their journey through the castle anew. They continued in a relatively companionable silence, Phichit ruffling Otabek's hair every so often and the younger responding with a deep chuckle. The light shone through the grand windows that littered the hall, ornate designs seemingly glowing along the walls. Otabek opened a wooden door for them and they continued down a new hall, one less elaborate, before Phichit sighed and spoke up.

"Do you think that Yuri will eventually grow to actually respect our Nightone, Beka? You know him best." He worried the tip of his quill pen with his teeth.

The midnight skinned man let his eyes fall as they walked. "I believe everyone who comes into contact with Yuuri inevitably gains respect for him. He is certainly a force to be reckoned with. But Yuri wants the best for Victor and no one else. It's possible that Yuri doesn't remember being rescued by the Nightone or that Victor had already met Yuuri long ago, and therefore thinks of Victor as his savior. Which would make sense, as Victor housed and fed him and gave him a life worth living."

"It's not like Yuuri didn't also try to do that, but as you said, clearly the little kitty doesn't remember anything of that time. A shame." The Earl of Stardom sighed, a wistful smile on his face. "All Yuuri wants is a family he can make his own. We're very grateful to the Moon for giving us Mari and Grandma and Grandpa. But Yuuri...wants to help and save people and make them his own, you know? That sounds weird, but as he has no ability to be blood related to anything, I think he craves that kind of close relationship. But every time he finds or meets someone, they inevitably go away, either after finding out what he is or by dying. Grandma and Grandpa and Mari...even me; we'll all leave him eventually. I wish I could give him something that will last. He'll never stop hurting his own heart in his pursuit to create a family for himself."

Beka put a hand on Phichit's shoulder as they walked, nodding in agreement. 

It was silent as they traversed the castle, caught up in their worry for their master.


	5. Apple Cinnamon is Best

Clouds rolled across the sky as the scent of freshly baked bread permeated the small shoppe. The Sun happily threw her rays onto the many tables filled with delicious confectionaries through the few open windows. The twitter of birds filled the air with songs of a bright tune, a merry melody for any who could hear it.

Not that Yuuko could fucking hear anything over the sound of three squeaky voices calling out orders mixed with the din of hungry and anxious denizens in the small space.

"Sautéed melon and onion for order number thirty-seven is ready!"

"Bell pepper chicken is ready for order number thirty-nine with a vanilla cream!"

"Five more minutes on that iced sugar peach bun order, Ma!"

Yuuko sighed and sealed the edges of the bread order she was working on, fingers moving quickly and expertly against the flour-covered wooden board to pinch the edges of the dough together. She glanced up at the sound of her soon-to-be-husband's booming laughter, his appreciative 'thank you, come again!'s' a pleasant, steady rhythm gently rapping at her eardrums every so often. She watched as he pardoned himself from around another customer - an elderly woman always present on Thursdays with her grandkids for the special on the Confetti Fire bread - and rounded the counter to draw something out of one of many stone ovens just as the timer signaled its completion.

"Geez, *honey bun*, any thinner and we'll have to sell that batch as latkes with the tag line, 'new and upcoming: Nishigori pancakes, dinner for the next three months, we guarantee it!'" Takeshi dodged the powdered rolling pin aimed for his ear and spun away in one easy motion. He panned the freshly removed product from the oven and sprinkled the bakery's famous 'Sweet Thorns' along the edges of the confection.

"That's a rather...generous amount of the *one* ingredient Sara had asked us NOT to overuse after previously informing us she can NOT buy them from the market place as they don't offer them there anymore." Yuuko giggled and shook her head after watching Takeshi make a pouty face and dump a handful of the sugary pieces in a gently handmade divot at the middle of the cake. "Childish."

"You're the one who agreed to marry me. Who's the real child around here?" The large man chuckled with a wince at the elbow suddenly in his ribcage. "Order for Crapeski!"

Yuuko smiled at her husband and their little minions and their exemplary customer service, sighing slightly as she started a new batch of Peach Stars, thoughts of her best friend in her mind as she wondered about the upcoming ball they were invited to attend running through her head.

"I sure hope he's okay..."

"I'm sure Yuuri is just fine. He's always been a strong man...star...thing...you know, what exactly *is* Yuuri anyway?"

"Our friend." Yuuko peered at her husband and sighed in relief when he blinked and smile gently. "And it's our job to help make sure that the ball has the next food ever so it'll stay that way."

"Well, I don't think Yuuri would ever be petty enough to be too mad about that video of him flower-dancing in Mint Night fields."

The brunette slid past her fiancé to grab some more flour for the cutting board. "He certainly seemed angry enough when he found out. He thought we were making fun of him."

Takeshi sighed. "Maybe he initially thought so, but after thinking about it I'm sure he realized that the triplets only love him and just wanted to share how amazing they thought he was. And is."

"Still..." Yuuko struggled a bit with the cartoonishly large bag of flour until the taller man grabbed the other end and helped it up on the table. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead. "I want to make sure he knows how much we love and appreciate him. You know how upset Yuuri can get. He's such a good person but he feels like he doesn't deserve it."

"Well," Takeshi began, swinging a large, loving arm around his sweetheart's shoulders. "We'll just have to make sure to beat it into him this time, yeah?"

"I thought we agreed you would stop trying to defeat Yuuri in a fight. You already 'won' me." Yuuko sighed, curling her fingers in the air. 

"Nah, I just wanna prove myself to him. Fated rivals, we are!" Takeshi's booming laughter filled the area behind the counter, distracting his children momentarily before they continued their own tasks. "Plus, if our bakery's gonna compete with those in Sun Dae, we gotta show them just how strong we are! Right?" He patted his fiancé's head and gave her a handsome smile. 

Yuuko shook her head and flicked his nose. "Right!"

\---------

"So...do you come here often?"

A violet eyed woman laughed suddenly at being startled by the ridiculously over used pick-up line, moving to catch the basket of apples slipping at her hip.

Mila immediately reached for the basket as well and they ended up joining hands. She coughed and glanced up at the beautiful seller, blushing when they locked eyes. "Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Miss..?"

"It's Sara. And thank you for your purchase earlier, I don't suppose you're back for more, Sir..?"

Mila squealed in delight and straightened up, bringing the woman's hand up for a delicate greeting. "My name is Mila. It's very nice to make your acquaintance! And I'm not a Knight, ma'am, just a Thrower."

"Coulda fooled me with how you carry yourself. You have a regal air about you. It's very becoming." Sara nodded and curtsied as best she could with the basket in her arms. 

Mila giggled shyly, her blush radiating down her neck. She motioned with her arms to take the basket, to which Sara happily obliged. "You're very kind to say such a thing, ma'am. Where are these headed? I'd like to help you get them there."

"Well, this is actually just for a friend. I heard he was visiting the castle and wanted to surprise him."

"Ah, you must mean Lady Yuuri! I can certainly help you to find him. He's likely atop the castle with Lord Victor and friends. Would you like to go together?"

Sara blushed and smiled brilliantly. "I would most enjoy traipsing about with you, Sir Mila. I gladly accept your help."

Mila was mid-smile when an angry growl sounded to her left behind her. She sighed in amusement. "I guess you'd like to come with us, eh Michele?"

The soldier fairy harrumphed and simply crossed his arms. He glanced at his sister and saw the pleading look she was giving him, and he backed down. "Well. I mean...ehem. Actually I just wanted to say hello to my dearest sister. Sorry to interrupt-

"HI SARA!!!" Emil flew towards the small group, iridescent wings shuddering as they carried him forward. He stopped with a smile before them and wrapped both arms around the smaller woman. "Good to see you, sis! It's been a while hasn't it? I see you've met Mila here! Isn't she the best?" He winked in Mila's direction and grinned. 

Sara smiled and glanced at Mila. "She certainly seems so as of yet. I was hoping to learn that myself as we walked the castle grounds. It's such a nice day out after all. Would you two care to join us?"

Emil recognized it for the favor she was asking for. "Sure thing! Hey Mickey! Let's go see Yuuri and the others! I'm sure he'd love to see Sara and have some fruit too, right?"

Michele sighed and grabbed Emil's hand. "Don't hang all over my sister like that. Let's go," he growled, dragging the sugar plum fairy along behind him.

He missed Emil give Sara and Mila a thumbs up and a grin before turning around to hold the fiery fairy's hand and skip beside him.

The two women looked at each other and chuckled shyly. Mila shifted the basket to her outer hip and offered her other arm to the violet eyed woman. And Sara twined hers around it with a gentle smile, before the two began to follow behind the others.

"Thank you, Sir Mila."

"My absolute pleasure, Miss Sara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi always thought that 'that Nighte guy' was after his woman when he was a young boy. And Yuuri was - because Yuuko made the *best* cream puffs and deserved to work in his palace kitchen. But how dare he! Even though she was like 13 at the time and Yuuri isn't too interested in relationships to begin with! And old and gross! Takeshi will defeat him in a battle to the death! Come, Nightone! Face the great Bulldozing Baker! (patent pending)
> 
> ((It did not go how young Takeshi assumed it would. The Nightone is strong...and really cool, actually))


End file.
